Haine passionnelle
by Zofra
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose dont Shizuo est sûr, c'est qu'il hait Izaya. Même quand ils deviennent plus intimes, c'est juste une façon pour lui de lui faire du mal d'une autre manière. Mais ce n'est pas sain. Shizuo voudrait que ça change. Seulement, leur relation peut-elle réellement évoluer ?


Bonjour, voici un petit OS sans prétention et sans trop de prise de tête pour la Saint-Valentin. Attention, ce texte est classé M pour lemon, violence explicite et langage peu raffiné.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

 _ **Haine passionnelle**_

Shizuo inspire profondément la fumée de sa cigarette. Assis dans son lit, il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Le tabac l'apaise, un peu, mais n'est pas assez efficace que pour chasser ce qui le préoccupe réellement. À côté de lui, les draps sont froissés et tâchés de sang. Shizuo grogne, il s'en veut. Comme à chaque fois. Et, pourtant, rien ne change. Semaine après semaine, il commet les mêmes erreurs, malgré son envie de mieux faire. Mais il estime qu'il n'est pas le seul responsable. Izaya lance toujours les mots qu'il faut pour mettre le blond hors de lui. De toute façon, cette histoire est clairement une mauvaise idée. Shizuo aimerait pouvoir tout arrêter, mais c'est plus fort que lui. C'en est même devenu une drogue...

Tout ça a commencé il y a presque quatre mois maintenant. Shizuo ne comprend toujours pas comment son esprit a pu se détraquer au point d'éprouver du désir pour la puce et pourtant, c'est arrivé. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est même carrément malsain. Il se défoule toujours sur Izaya, seulement ce n'est plus de la même façon. En toute sincérité, Shizuo s'inquiète souvent pour sa propre santé mentale. Il est excité en voyant la puce souffrir et il sait que ce n'est pas normal. Mais ce qui l'est encore moins, c'est qu'Izaya accepte sa déviance sans broncher. Et ça, le blond ne peut le comprendre. Que son ennemi soit d'accord pour coucher avec lui est déjà assez choquant en soi, mais le pire c'est bien qu'il le laisse être violent. Et pourtant, Shizuo ne le force jamais.

Peut-être qu'Izaya est masochiste... Mouais, Shizuo n'est pas vraiment convaincu. À chaque fois qu'il le baise – il ne voit pas d'autre mot pour désigner ça – Izaya ne ressent aucun plaisir. Il n'a même pas d'érection. Alors pourquoi revient-il à chaque fois ? D'autant plus que Shizuo n'arrive jamais à se retenir. Il hait tellement la puce qu'il veut juste le détruire et entendre ses gémissements de douleur. Il finit d'ailleurs toujours par le blesser et le faire saigner. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, enfin pas vraiment. Sur le moment même, il prend un pied d'enfer, mais il culpabilise toujours une fois la colère retombée. Il voudrait bien pouvoir se montrer un minimum gentil avec le brun, au moins après, mais dès que le sexe est fini, Izaya lui lance toujours une sale pique. Forcément, Shizuo le fout alors hors de chez lui sans ménagement. C'est, d'ailleurs, exactement ce qui s'est encore passé ce soir. Mais Shizuo n'aime pas savoir Izaya dehors quand il est blessé. Il sait que la puce n'est pas faible, mais il n'aime quand même pas.

Fumant longuement, Shizuo essaye de retrouver ses esprits. Il sait qu'il doit arrêter cette relation malsaine. Il se dégoûte lui-même. Mais son désir pour la puce est comme sa violence. Il la déteste plus que tout, seulement il ne peut s'en passer. Il aimerait ne plus maltraiter Izaya. Quand il est loin de lui, il songe que la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'il pourrait juste agir différemment. Seulement, dès que la puce est face à lui, il oublie toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Le brun arrive toujours à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Shizuo ne comprend pas comment il s'y prend, mais c'est à chaque fois pareil. Malgré le fait qu'il voudrait que les choses se passent autrement, dès qu'il l'entend parler, son sang ne fait qu'un tour et c'est plus fort que lui, il doit s'en prendre à la puce. Lui faire du mal, le dominer de cette façon, réveille en lui une libido trop longtemps endormie. Même s'il sait que ce n'est qu'une jolie illusion. Dans la réalité, c'est bien lui qui est soumis à ses désirs, à son envie de s'en prendre à Izaya chaque fois qu'il le voit.

Dans le fond, c'est peut-être pour ça que la puce revient sans cesse, parce qu'il a une certaine emprise sur le blond. Ouais, ça lui ressemblerait bien cette attitude. Seulement, cette relation ne peut pas durer. Ça le détruit bien plus que quand il se contentait de lui courir après. Izaya fait vraiment ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en lui. Shizuo se déteste de plus en plus. Et chaque fois qu'il se retrouve seul après un de leurs tête-à-tête violents, il sent un poids énorme peser sur sa poitrine. Il a l'impression d'être un monstre. Bien sûr, Izaya mérite de souffrir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour Shizuo de le traiter comme ça. À vrai dire, peu importe que ce soit la puce ou non, le blond déteste cette partie-là de lui. En fait, Izaya est comme un miroir qui lui renvoie ses parts sombres en pleine figure.

Alors, Shizuo aimerait vraiment se débarrasser de cette obsession qui l'envahit de plus en plus. Il voudrait juste retourner à leur relation d'avant. La haine, c'était bien. Le sexe, ça fout tout en l'air. Le pire, c'est qu'il le déteste toujours autant. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi diable continue-t-il donc à vouloir être tout contre lui ? Il n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Et tout se complique dans sa tête. Auparavant, il voyait Izaya tout en noir, mais depuis ces derniers mois, des teintes grises commencent à apparaitre. Il n'est pas sûr que ce soit réellement une bonne chose. Et de toute façon, il ne veut plus de ça. Alors, et comme toutes les autres fois après avoir couché avec Izaya, Shizuo se promet que cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien la dernière...

* * *

La semaine qui suit, Shizuo essaye de garder son calme, de ne pas s'énerver contre les clients. C'est peut-être superstitieux, mais il est persuadé que s'il accumule le moins de frustration possible, il aura moins envie de se défouler sur Izaya. Au début, ça se passe plutôt bien, une simple routine. Mais, le mardi, il remarque que Tom semble un peu agité, ce qui est étonnant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit-il alors par demander d'une voix bourrue.

– Oh rien, répond son patron l'air mal à l'aise. C'est juste que... Vorona m'a offert des chocolats.

– Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'on est déjà le quatorze février, soupire Shizuo qui trouve cette fête totalement inutile. Et ? Les femmes donnent des chocolats à leurs collègues, c'est fréquent.

– Elle n'en a offert qu'à moi. Et elle a bien précisé que ce n'était pas des chocolats de courtoisie.

– Oh... »

Shizuo est surpris, il n'avait pas remarqué que Vorona était attirée par Tom. Même si en soi, ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça. Après tout, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble et ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre.

« Et alors ? reprend le blond, plus calme. Elle ne te plaît pas ?

– Si... mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si directe.

– Ouais ben, c'est mieux ça que l'inverse, non ? Les femmes sont tellement compliquées d'habitude, je comprends jamais leurs signaux. »

Enfin, à ce niveau-là, Izaya est bien pire, songe Shizuo avant de tiquer. Non, il ne doit plus penser à la maudite puce... Tom semble toujours un peu ailleurs, réellement perturbé, ce qui finit par amuser le blond. Le reste de la journée de travail se passe plutôt bien, Shizuo est plus que satisfait de constater qu'il ne s'est pas énervé une seule fois sur les clients aujourd'hui – bon peut-être que le fait qu'ils aient tous remboursés leur dette a joué, mais il ne peut en être réellement certain.

Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, Shizuo est donc de bonne humeur, ce qui est assez rare que pour être souligné. Mais alors qu'il s'approche de sa porte, il remarque un petit paquet posé sur le sol. Il hausse les sourcils, étonné, avant de se baisser pour le ramasser. Sans attendre, il l'ouvre et découvre une boîte de chocolats, ses préférés. Il y a également une petite carte. De plus en plus surpris, Shizuo s'empresse de la lire :

"Pour Heiwajima Shizuo,

Je t'observe de loin, sans oser te parler. Je ne sais pas ouvrir mon coeur, mais sache que tu me plais beaucoup.

Avec sincérité,

Kanra"

L'écriture est belle et féminine. Shizuo ne sait qu'en penser. Son coeur se met à battre plus rapidement. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Et puis, c'est qui cette Kanra ? Il n'en a jamais entendu parler. Perplexe, il finit par rentrer chez lui et pose le paquet sur la table. Est-ce que cette femme existe réellement ? Il a du mal à le concevoir. C'est vrai qu'il a déjà eu quelques demandes auparavant, mais en général les femmes finissent toutes par avoir peur de lui. Peut-être que Kanra n'a pas encore vu son côté monstrueux. Non, ça semble difficile à croire ça. Si réellement elle l'observe de loin, elle a dû le voir s'énerver un nombre incroyable de fois.

Songeur, Shizuo prend un chocolat et le mange de bon coeur. Il est excellent. Cette femme connaît bien ses goûts en tout cas. Le blond se met alors à rêver, imaginant faire la connaissance de Kanra. Peut-être que c'est là enfin sa chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de lui et avec qui il pourrait construire une relation stable et durable. Shizuo sait que c'est stupide d'imaginer ça juste en recevant des chocolats, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Cependant, une question s'impose à lui. Comment réagirait Izaya ? Non, c'est ridicule. Ils couchent ensemble, c'est tout. Et le brun n'aime pas ça, il veut juste avoir le contrôle sur Shizuo. Alors si tout devait s'arrêter entre eux, ce ne serait pas un drame... Attends, comment ça "si" ? L'ancien barman grogne contre son propre esprit. Il n'y a pas de si. Ça va s'arrêter, Kanra ou pas. Et puis, de toute manière, c'est pathétique de se faire des scénarios à partir d'un simple cadeau. Si cette Kanra existe, elle devra bien faire un pas vers lui. En attendant qu'elle se décide à s'afficher clairement, Shizuo ne peut faire que patienter.

Mais cette histoire l'intrigue tout de même. Et il ne peut s'empêcher d'en parler à Celty, lorsqu'il la croise le lendemain soir.

« _Tu dois être content, non ?_ écrit-elle alors rapidement.

– Ouais, mais j'aime pas tous ces mystères. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas venir me dire tout ça face-à-face ?

– _Elle doit être timide._

– Pff, je trouve ça ennuyeux, réplique Shizuo. Ça me fait plus chier qu'autre chose.

– _Pourtant l'intention est gentille. Tu devrais être plus compréhensif. Ce n'est pas évident de se confesser, encore moins face à quelqu'un comme toi._ »

Shizuo fronce les sourcils. Mouais, peut-être, mais il trouve ça un peu facile quand même. Ce genre de comportement peut passer au lycée, mais il a vingt-cinq ans maintenant et il n'a pas envie de perdre son temps avec ça. Même s'il est curieux, ça l'agace que cette femme ne se fasse pas connaître.

« Ouais enfin, je vais pas passer mon temps à découvrir qui est cette foutue Kanra. Si elle veut pas m'en dire plus, tant pis. Je vais pas courir après un pseudonyme !

– _... Attends... Quel nom as-tu dit ?_

– Kanra... Tu la connais ?! »

Celty semble hésiter un moment, craignant la réaction de Shizuo si elle lui dit la vérité. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne se voit pas le laisser dans l'ignorance et se faire des illusions. Cependant, une grande fureur s'empare d'elle. Elle savait que l'informateur était ignoble, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il irait aussi loin pour faire du mal à Shizuo.

« _... Je suis désolée... Oui, je connais Kanra... En fait, c'est... ah, c'est compliqué à dire. Mais disons que c'est le pseudo qu'utilise Izaya sur le chat..._ »

Celty respire un grand coup, avant de montrer son écran à Shizuo. Ce dernier lit sa réponse, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Hein ?! Kanra est Izaya ?! Impossible. L'écriture était bien trop féminine. Et puis, pourquoi Izaya aurait-il fait ça ? L'ancien barman ne sait pas du tout comment il doit réagir.

« ... Tu es sûr ? Après tout, même si c'est le même prénom, ce n'est pas forcément la même personne derrière...

– _Désolée de demander ça aussi franchement, mais tu crois aux coïncidences, toi, quand il s'agit d'Izaya ?_ »

Là, elle marque un point. Non, Shizuo ne croit jamais au hasard, encore moins quand la foutue puce y est mêlée.

« D'accord... Merci de me l'avoir dit, reprend le blond avant de s'éloigner.

– _Attends, où vas-tu ? Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré sous le coup de la colère !_

– Ne t'en fais pas, Celty. Je vais juste faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. »

D'un pas décidé, Shizuo se dirige alors vers l'appartement d'Izaya. Ça, il va le lui payer ! S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne peut pas supporter, c'est que l'on se foute de sa gueule ! Alors c'est ça son nouveau jeu ?! Lui faire croire qu'il a une admiratrice secrète ? Il veut jouer avec ses sentiments ?! Merde, cet asticot de malheur est vraiment la pire nuisance qu'il puisse y avoir sur terre ! Le moment est venu de l'écraser !

Une fois à Shinjuku, Shizuo se retrouve rapidement devant l'immeuble d'Izaya, toujours aussi en colère. Il ne connaît pas le numéro de l'appartement, mais qu'importe. D'un geste brusque, il force la porte de sécurité du rez-de-chaussée et s'avance dans le couloir, satisfait à l'idée que pour une fois, ce sera à Izaya de payer pour les dégâts matériaux. Il fait ensuite tous les étages pour le retrouver et, enfin, il voit son nom sur une porte du neuvième étage. Le temps perdu aurait dû suffire à le calmer, mais c'est tout le contraire qui se passe.

Bien sûr, Izaya lui a déjà fait pas mal de sales coups, mais Shizuo n'aurait jamais cru qu'il irait jusque-là. Il préférerait encore que la puce lui mette un crime sur le dos, plutôt que de lui faire croire à tort que quelqu'un l'aime... Sans même frapper, il ouvre la porte de l'appartement, faisant sauter les serrures. Il s'avance alors à l'intérieur et croise rapidement le regard étonné d'Izaya, qui est assis derrière un grand bureau.

Le brun ne semble pas apprécier cette intrusion, mais cela n'empêche pas un ignoble sourire d'apparaître sur son horrible visage.

« Shizu-chan, tu es vraiment une brute. Est-ce que moi je me permets de tout détruire chez toi ?

– La ferme ! »

Le blond referme la porte qui tremble un peu, mais reste tout de même sur ses chambranles. Il s'avance ensuite d'un pas rapide et frappe sur un coin de bureau, qui épouse directement la forme de son poing.

« T'es qu'une merde, Izaya ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Kanra ?! C'est ton nouveau trip de te travestir ?!

– Ah, Shizu-chan n'a pas aimé mes chocolats ? Ce n'est pas très poli de réagir comme ça après avoir reçu un cadeau.

– Ferme ta putain de bouche !

– Mais je suis plutôt surpris que tu aies découvert la vérité aussi vite, reprend Izaya comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le blond. Tu as su faire marcher tes deux neurones ?

– Celty me l'a dit ! C'est toi qui as été stupide d'utiliser ce pseudo !

– C'était peut-être fait exprès. Peut-être que je voulais que tu comprennes. »

Le sourire du brun se tord d'une façon étrange, alors que les sourcils de Shizuo se froncent de plus en plus.

« Ça n'a aucun sens, merde ! T'essayes juste de m'entuber, comme à chaque fois !

– Shizu-chan, tu me blesses là ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de faire ça.

– Enfoiré ! »

Furieux, Shizuo s'approche de lui et, d'un geste rapide, lui attrape la gorge et lui plaque le dos violemment contre le bureau. Izaya se laisse faire et se paie même le luxe de rire, ce qui énerve encore plus le blond.

« Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es venu. Déjà en manque, Shizu-chan ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'une bête. »

Shizuo est en colère, mais les paroles d'Izaya semblent le ramener sur terre. Merde, il a raison. Le blond se sent déjà à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il n'a envie que d'une chose : retirer les vêtements d'Izaya et le baiser violemment sur le bureau. Ces derniers mois, c'est même devenu sa seule manière de régler les conflits avec le brun. Mais ce n'est pas sain. Il sait qu'il doit arrêter. Alors, il lâche son cou et s'éloigne, respirant fortement. Il peut le faire. Il suffit de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez lui. Il n'a pas besoin d'Izaya pour calmer ses besoins, il peut le faire tout seul – même si le plaisir n'est clairement pas le même.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

La voix d'Izaya résonne dans son dos de façon un peu étrange. Shizuo se tourne alors vers lui pour lui faire face. Le brun s'est redressé et masse son cou qui semble douloureux. Cette pensée satisfait le blond autant qu'elle le répugne.

« Je ne peux pas rester, puce. Tout ça, c'est... c'est n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas de ça. Alors, je sais pas pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ces chocolats, mais je compte pas rentrer dans ton jeu. C'est fini. Tout est terminé. Ce... ce truc malsain qui se passe entre nous, je veux plus jamais le faire.

– ... Comme si tu pouvais résister à tes pulsions de monstre, le raille Izaya. Tu te donnes bonne conscience, mais tu finiras par revenir, comme toujours.

– Pas cette fois, réplique Shizuo sûr de lui.

– Pourquoi ? Juste à cause de cette histoire avec Kanra ?

– Non. Parce que je déteste la violence. Agir comme ça me détruit de l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je conçois les rapports intimes. Je veux plus de ça, c'est tout. »

Le ton de Shizuo est clair et sans appel. Izaya affiche un rictus qui ressemble plus à une moue qu'autre chose, mais ne réplique pas. Shizuo s'éloigne alors définitivement...

Une fois à l'extérieur, il soupire, un peu perdu. Il devrait être content d'avoir enfin mis les points sur les i avec Izaya, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas satisfait ? Quelque chose le dérange dans ce qui vient de se passer, mais il n'arrive pas à saisir ce que c'est. Il rentre alors chez lui d'un pas lourd. C'est la bonne décision. Il le sait. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Mais lorsqu'il pénètre dans son salon, ses yeux tombent assez vite sur la carte qui accompagnait le cadeau et qui est encore posée sur la table. Il soupire, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi Izaya a fait ça, et encore moins pourquoi il a signé Kanra. Si vraiment le brun voulait le piéger, il aurait choisi un prénom féminin au hasard. Alors peut-être qu'il dit la vérité quand il affirme qu'il l'a fait pour que Shizuo sache que c'était lui. Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi ne pas signer Izaya directement dans ce cas-là ?!

Putain, pourquoi cette puce de merde ne peut-elle pas communiquer de façon normale ?! Shizuo déteste se prendre la tête. Et il ne compte pas commencer maintenant. Peu importe les raisons qui poussent Izaya à agir comme ça. La seule chose qui a de l'importance, c'est que le blond peut enfin reprendre un quotidien banal. Plus de relation toxique. Et ça, ça fait un bien fou. Et c'est la seule chose qui doit accaparer son esprit...

* * *

Le temps passe, Izaya ne vient plus à Ikebukuro. Au départ, Shizuo s'en satisfait. Mais lorsque ça fait presque trois semaines, il commence à se poser des questions. Une absence prolongée de la puce le met toujours sur les nerfs. Il est persuadé qu'il prépare un mauvais coup quelque part ! Alors, il se met à le chercher. Pas parce qu'Izaya lui manque, jamais il ne pourrait avouer une telle affirmation, mais bien pour déjouer ses plans néfastes. Shizuo ne se soucie pas de lui. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il a juste besoin de s'assurer qu'Izaya ne fait pas n'importe quoi. Et puis, cette excuse sonne bien dans sa tête.

Il ne faut qu'un seul jour avant que Shizuo ne tombe sur lui dans une rue de Shinjuku. Izaya ne le remarque pas, sans doute trop occupé à parler avec ce drôle de type. Shizuo est sûr que c'est un yakuza. En tout cas, il n'aime clairement pas la façon dont l'homme se comporte avec la puce. Grand sourire, attitude avenante, une main négligemment posée sur le bras d'Izaya, il est en train de flirter avec lui, le blond en est persuadé ! Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Merde, quel enfoiré ! Il n'a pas fallu longtemps au brun pour se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! Shizuo déteste la sensation qui lui emprisonne alors l'estomac à cette simple vue.

Mais soudain, l'autre homme commence à s'énerver tandis qu'Izaya le repousse. Le ton monte, Izaya sort son couteau, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter le yakuza qui continue d'insister. Comme un signal, Shizuo se précipite sur eux et empoigne violemment l'homme.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, hein ?! »

Le yakuza le regarde, sans comprendre. Et il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs. Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Shizuo, furieux, envoie valser l'homme dans les airs. Ce dernier décrit un bel arc de cercle, avant de retomber lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Il se relève avec difficulté et part rapidement, sans demander son reste.

« Idiot de protozoaire, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? siffle alors Izaya. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

– Je m'en fiche. Il m'a énervé, il a eu ce qu'il méritait !

– Non, mais tu t'écoutes parler ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

Izaya est agacé. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que Shizuo l'ait trouvé assez faible que pour lui venir en aide, d'autant plus qu'il aurait pu avoir le dessus sans lui !

« Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus venir chez moi, reprend-il d'une voix dure.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ça fait longtemps que t'es plus venu foutre la merde à Ikebukuro, alors je suis sûr que tu prépares un truc !

– Mais bien sûr, Shizu-chan, ma vie tout entière tourne autour de toi. »

La voix d'Izaya se veut sarcastique, mais il manque son coup. Parce que cette affirmation pourrait clairement être vraie pour Shizuo. Ce dernier affiche d'ailleurs un large sourire moqueur.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais obsédé par moi.

– Protozoaire stupide, je n'aime pas ce que tu sous-entends. Entre nous, c'est bien toi le plus obsédé. Tu penses à moi, même quand je ne suis pas là. Tu t'attaques à un homme juste parce qu'il me touche. Mais que les choses soient claires, je ne t'appartiens pas.

– Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois faire n'importe quoi. Un jour, tu auras des ennuis avec ton attitude, Izaya.

– J'ai peur ! ricane ce dernier.

– Et tu devrais vraiment apprendre à la fermer, pour ton propre bien ! »

Shizuo serre les poings. Il n'a qu'une envie, frapper Izaya. Luttant contre ses sentiments, il préfère encore tourner les talons. Après tout, bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui l'a réellement poussé à chercher Izaya, il sait qu'il ne veut pas le frapper, pas cette fois-ci, pas quand il a enfin décidé de mettre fin à leur relation toxique. Mais ce qui se passe actuellement est bien la preuve que tout est de la faute de la puce ! Même quand Shizuo se comporte bien avec lui, Izaya réussit à l'énerver en quelques secondes seulement.

« Attends, le retient alors le brun. Pourquoi es-tu venu à Shinjuku ?

– ... Je te l'ai dit, je voulais m'assurer que tu faisais pas n'importe quoi.

– C'est tout ?

– Que voudrais-tu qu'il y ait d'autres ? » grogne Shizuo.

Izaya lui lance un drôle de regard, avant de s'avancer vers lui. Ils sont proches, tellement proches que Shizuo peut sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Il devrait s'éloigner, mais il n'en a pas envie.

« Tu es stupide, Shizu-chan, chuchote Izaya. Tu n'as pas lu la carte de Kanra ?

– Si... Et ? »

Le brun soupire, las. Shizuo fronce alors les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler ce qui était noté sur cette carte. Mais même en se souvenant, il n'arrive pas à voir le rapport. À moins que...

« Izaya, si t'as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le en ton nom. Je supporte pas quand tu utilises des moyens détournés.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu supportes chez moi en même temps ? »

La phrase est dite sur le ton de l'humour, pourtant le sourire d'Izaya n'atteint pas son regard. Shizuo le fixe alors longuement. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il entend, ni ce qu'il voit. Pourtant, c'est la vérité, il ne supporte pas Izaya, alors pourquoi est-ce que la réaction de la puce lui déplaît à ce point ?

« J'en sais rien, répond-il avec sincérité. Mais je vais trouver. »

Oui, parce qu'il y a forcément une raison à tout ça. Une raison qui expliquerait l'attirance sexuelle qu'il ressent envers lui, mais aussi la jalousie qui l'a saisi en voyant l'autre homme toucher Izaya.

« Tu aimes me baiser, ricane le brun, surprenant Shizuo par sa vulgarité. Enfin, tu aimais. Tu es lunatique quand même, petit protozoaire.

– Ça n'a rien à voir !

– Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas avec moi alors ? On pourrait s'amuser un peu tous les deux.

– Ne mens pas, réplique l'ancien barman. Ça n'a rien d'amusant pour toi, je te fais mal, c'est tout.

– Et alors ? Je pensais que tu adorais me voir souffrir. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je ressens ? »

Shizuo ne répond pas. À vrai dire, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Izaya n'a pas tort, le blond prend toujours son pied en l'entendant gémir de douleur. Mais justement, c'est pour ça qu'il souhaite tout arrêter. Il ne veut plus être ce monstre qui se complaît dans la souffrance des autres, même si c'est celle d'Izaya. Et pourtant, la proposition du brun diffuse une chaleur très agréable dans le bas-ventre de Shizuo. Il a envie de lutter, tout autant qu'il souhaite céder. Merde... ça fait si longtemps en plus qu'il n'a plus senti le corps d'Izaya contre le sien. Et dieu qu'il adore cette sensation !

Il déglutit faiblement, tout en le regardant. Il sait alors qu'il ne tiendra pas, parce qu'Izaya a raison, il est bien trop obsédé par lui que pour l'effacer de sa tête, que pour s'éloigner de lui. Il a besoin de le voir, de le sentir... d'être en lui.

« ... D'accord, allons chez toi. »

Shizuo sait qu'il a tort, mais ça a toujours été sa faiblesse. Il est bien incapable de combattre ses désirs. De toute façon, il n'a plus envie de lutter contre ses envies, encore moins d'y penser. Il suit alors Izaya jusqu'à chez lui. C'est étrange parce que c'est bien la première fois qu'ils vont faire ça chez le brun. Mais cette pensée ne dérange pas Shizuo, loin de là.

Une fois à l'intérieur et sans trop attendre, Izaya le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre après avoir retiré sa veste et ses chaussures. Il lance alors un regard plus qu'explicite au blond. Merde, là il ne peut plus se retenir. Shizuo s'approche de lui et pousse en douceur le brun sur le lit, avant de monter au-dessus de lui. Les battements de son coeur sont de plus en plus rapides. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a aucune colère qui guide ses gestes. Il n'a pas envie de lui faire du mal. Il voudrait juste... tester autre chose.

Légèrement hésitant, il se penche sur lui et l'embrasse avec le plus de douceur possible. Izaya est surpris, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du monstre d'Ikebukuro de se montrer doux. Cependant, il ne dit rien, curieux de voir si Shizuo va poursuivre sur cette voie-là ou non. Hésitant, ce dernier caresse les cheveux du brun, avant de mordiller son cou. Il fait attention à ne pas y mettre trop de force, il ne veut pas le blesser aujourd'hui.

Ses mains parcourent alors le corps du plus petit, commençant à retirer ses vêtements avec une lenteur délibérée. Shizuo aime le voir nu. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette vue lui donne tout un tas de pensées peu recommandables. Il reprend alors l'exploration de son corps avec une attention toute particulière. Sa bouche et ses mains trainent ici et là sur Izaya. Shizuo ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a jamais pris le temps de le faire auparavant, il trouve ça bien plus plaisant que la violence.

Il descend lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il affiche alors un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'Izaya est excité. Bien. Embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il s'approche de plus en plus de l'endroit qui l'intéresse.

« Shizu... »

La voix d'Izaya semble incertaine. Le blond redresse alors la tête pour croiser son regard. Izaya est hésitant, un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne comprend pas le changement d'attitude de Shizuo et ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, même s'il se doute de ce qu'il va faire. Ce n'est pas que ça le dérange, c'est juste que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que c'est censé se passer.

« ... Si tu n'aimes pas, tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter, d'accord ? »

Izaya ne répond pas, se contentant de le regarder. Shizuo reprend alors sa tâche. Malgré les apparences, il est un peu nerveux. C'est la première fois qu'il va faire ça, il n'a pas envie de se planter. Il se penche alors et prend le sexe d'Izaya en bouche. Il sent le brun se tendre légèrement. Il commence alors lentement, jouant avec sa langue. Il tente de faire de son mieux. Mais lorsqu'il entend les gémissements de plaisir de l'informateur, il a l'impression qu'il va exploser. Merde ! Ce son... c'est encore meilleur que ses étouffements de douleur. Ça va le rendre complètement dingue.

Alors qu'il continue à lui faire du bien, il approche ses doigts des lèvres d'Izaya. Ce dernier comprend ce qu'il veut et les prend en bouche pour bien les humecter. Lorsque le brun les relâche, Shizuo redescend sa main et commence à le pénétrer lentement avec un doigt. Il prend son temps pour le préparer, pour l'étirer. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, se contentant du strict nécessaire pour que ce soit confortable. Mais cette fois-ci, il veut que ça leur plaise à tous les deux. Il continue alors longuement, se délectant de la vue. Cependant, sa propre érection devient de plus en plus douloureuse. Il veut tant le prendre qu'il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de stimulation pour être prêt. Lâchant le sexe d'Izaya et retirant ses doigts, il revient à sa hauteur.

Le regard du brun est indéchiffrable. Pourtant, ses gestes sont sûrs lorsqu'il déshabille à son tour Shizuo. Sa main s'arrête ensuite à son entrejambe qu'il taquine du bout des doigts, avant de la caresser plus franchement. Shizuo laisse échapper un gémissement. Oh merde, c'est vraiment bon ! Il ne va plus tenir !

Même pas une minute plus tard, il écarte bien les jambes d'Izaya et entre avec le plus de douceur possible en lui. Ce contact l'électrise. Il attend un peu pour qu'il s'habitude, mais le brun finit par commencer de petits mouvements, soupirant de bien-être. Shizuo devient complètement fou en entendant ça. Il le suit alors dans un vas-et-vient des plus agréables. Le plaisir est indescriptible. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Il a l'impression d'être en totalement symbiose avec Izaya et ça, c'est vraiment plus fort que toute la violence du monde.

Les mouvements s'accélèrent, deviennent saccadés. Tous les deux gémissent, soupirent, prennent du plaisir. Les mains d'Izaya se perdent dans la chevelure blonde de son amant et l'obligent à venir plus près. Directement, le brun l'embrasse avec ardeur. Très vite, leurs langues se rencontrent, se caressent, s'apprivoisent. Le souffle court, ils sentent qu'ils ne pourront pas tenir très longtemps. C'est tellement intense. Leurs déplacements sont de moins en moins incertains. La chaleur s'empare complètement d'eux. Alors que Shizuo est sur le point de venir, il attrape le sexe d'Izaya et commence à le masturber de plus en plus vite. Le brun n'en peut plus et n'arrive plus à se retenir. Des petits cris de plaisir s'échappent de sa gorge, pour le plus grand bonheur de Shizuo. N'y tenant plus, le blond finit par jouir, suivi assez vite par Izaya.

Haletant, Shizuo reste un moment contre le corps de son amant, avant de se redresser et de sortir de lui avec regret. Il se laisse alors tomber à ses côtés sur le matelas. Tous deux respirent fortement, sans se regarder, sans parler. Shizuo redescend lentement sur terre, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter à présent. C'était... il n'a pas de mot pour le décrire. Mais il a aimé. Oh ça oui, et bien plus que quand il se défoulait juste sur lui.

Il se tourne alors vers Izaya, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire, mais le brun le devance tout en bougeant la tête dans sa direction.

« Comme toujours, tu es imprévisible Shizu-chan... mais pour une fois, je veux bien reconnaître que c'est agréable. »

Shizuo sourit en entendant ses mots et avance l'une de ses mains pour caresser doucement les cheveux d'Izaya. D'un geste naturel, ce dernier se déplace et vient se blottir tout contre le blond. Les bras autour de l'autre, ils s'étreignent sans arrière-pensée. Et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Shizuo se sent en complète harmonie avec lui-même...

* * *

Shizuo ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe entre Izaya et lui, mais une chose est sûre, cette nuit-là a marqué un tournant dans leur relation. Le blond ne veut pas trop se prendre la tête, d'autant plus qu'il sait que de toute façon, il ne saura jamais avec certitude ce que cherche la puce. Sa vision sur Izaya devient juste de plus en plus claire, même si, quelque part, il le déteste toujours. Cependant, il relit souvent la carte de Kanra et se demande de plus en plus si les mots d'Izaya sont sincères ou non. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas signé de son nom, pour que ce soit plus facile pour lui de dire la vérité...

Non, franchement, Shizuo ne comprend pas le fonctionnement d'Izaya et il doute d'y arriver un jour. Mais, dans le fond, il aime ça. Et secrètement, il a même hâte de découvrir toutes les petites manies étranges de l'informateur. Il sait que leur relation n'est toujours pas des plus saines, mais depuis qu'il a arrêté de vouloir blesser Izaya, il arrive à profiter de ce rapprochement sans se dégouter lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le quatorze mars. Et puisque la puce a commencé ce jeu ridicule, Shizuo compte bien lui rendre la pareille. Cependant, il n'a pas pris de chocolat, il sait que le brun n'aime pas ça. À la place, il a acheté des otoro chez Simon. Ce dernier lui a, d'ailleurs, lancé un regard amusé et souhaité bonne chance. Comme s'il avait pu deviner. Etrange...

Enfin, il se dirige chez Izaya, le paquet à la main. Contrairement à la puce, lui compte bien le lui remettre face à face. Toutefois, Shizuo se sent un peu ridicule de respecter la tradition du white day. Même s'il fait les choses à sa façon, il craint tout de même qu'Izaya ne se foute de sa gueule. Après tout, une puce ennuyeuse reste une puce ennuyeuse quoi qu'il se passe.

Arrivé sur place – et ayant appris à sonner à présent – il fait face à l'informateur qui remarque directement le paquet qu'il tient à la main. Izaya le laisse alors entrer avec un regard curieux et pétillant. Shizuo lève les yeux au ciel, le brun ressemble vraiment à un gamin le matin de son anniversaire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui faire croire que ce n'est pas pour lui... Non, ce n'est pas son genre. Sans un mot, il lui fourre donc le paquet dans les mains et sort une cigarette. Il sent déjà qu'Izaya va le faire chier, alors il préfère anticiper.

Izaya ouvre le sachet et sourit grandement en voyant les otoro. Puis, il prend la petite carte que Shizuo a glissée dedans, tout en ricanant.

« Ha ha, je ne savais pas que Shizu-chan savait écrire ! »

Seul un grognement lui répond. Le blond tire profondément sur sa cigarette. Il le savait. Izaya ne peut jamais s'empêcher de lui lancer de sales piques. Normalement, le brun lui aurait également fait une remarque sur le fait qu'il ne doit pas fumer dans son appartement, mais il est trop obnubilé par la carte pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"Je te hais."

Sur le coup, Izaya se sent bizarre. Un tas d'émotions qu'il ne connaît pas le submerge. Il a compris. Il n'est pas aussi stupide que le protozoaire après tout. Il ne sait pas où tout ça va le mener, peut-être qu'il fait une erreur, mais il sait qu'il serait bien incapable d'arrêter. Au départ, c'était une simple expérience, cependant il s'est complètement fait prendre à son propre piège. Et c'est bien l'une des seules choses qu'il ne regrette pas. Affichant alors un rare sourire sincère, il plonge son regard dans les yeux étrangement doux de Shizuo.

« Moi aussi, je te hais. Je te hais passionnément, Shizu-chan... »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Ce texte reste une fiction. Dans la réalité, pensez à vous protéger quand vous avez des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un.


End file.
